When We Parted
by DeathByLechee
Summary: Ciel and Ara were friends in high school and became separated with a promise to meet each other again. 7 years later, Ciel sees Ara but with another man! He turns around hopeless and starts to walk away when...


Ara and Ciel met sometime when they were in high school, freshman year. They were friends or more for two years when she moved.

" I won't forget you... It's a promise!"

...What a lie. There she was, standing in front of him with another person. Who is that person? He couldn't see his face or hear his voice. He don't want to know.

"Here! I'll give you the same bracelet that I'm wearing so that if I do forget, I'll remember by looking at it. Look! There's even a little bell on it so we'll know where to find each other when it rings!"

Ciel glanced at her wrist. There was nothing there. What was he thinking? Of course it won't be there. It's been 7 years since they last saw each other anyway.

He still wore the little bracelet but the bell has gone silent ever since they separated.

In one minute, Ara was gone from his sight. His heart throbs. Why was he feeling like this...?

Ciel looked up into the sky, the sun getting covered as clouds started heading his way. Everyone around him scrambled to get under shelter while he stood still. The air around him was foggy and gray, his vision blurred as the storm threatened to wash the remains of light away.

The wind blew the bracelet from his hand. Ciel tried his best to grab it but gave up, knowing that she will never return.

And he started walking away; anywhere from here.

-jingle-

"...Who-" Startled by the echoing ring, Ciel turned around.

"...Is this yours?" Of all people in the world that picked up the bracelet, it had to be Ara.

"U-um… A-are you…?" she asked.

He grabbed the bracelet and shook it.

-jingle-

"There's even a little bell on it so we'll know where to find each other when it rings!"

"… Ara…?" Ciel looked at her. Rain was pouring heavily but they stood there, looking at each other. And she started crying.

"C-Ciel…? It… It really is you! I-I… " and she hugged him, right then and there.

Ciel hugged her back for a moment before let go. "But… Don't you have another person? You were walking with him before…" He closed his eyes.

She stared at him and giggled. "He's my brother, Aren. You didn't see him in school before because he was already working… I'm sorry… "

Ciel's shoulders relaxed. "Ah… I see."

The wind blew and almost sent his bracelet flying once again. Ara grabbed his bracelet to make sure it won't blow away.

Ciel smiled warmly at Ara. "Ah. That's right… Ara, do you have the bracelet? I didn't see it on you earlier… " Ciel asked.

Ara reached into her purse and gently took her bracelet out.

-jingle-

"I-It was raining a lot and I didn't want anything to happen to it so… "

Ciel smiled. "Well it looks like you were able to keep that promise you made back then…"

"Of course. I have never forgotten you."

"I guess that makes both of us then."

A sharp wind made Ara lose her footing and stumble. Ciel ran to catch her and…

-SPLASH-

They were both on the ground. Ciel opened his eyes to find Ara on top of him.

She opened her eyes and blushed. "A-Ah! I-I… I'm so sorry! I'll get off now!"

She started to get up but fell again when he pulled her down again, this time, kissing her.

"!"

"… I have always loved you every since we were in high school. I was planning to tell you this but then you left so suddenly I… "

"…" Ara was silent and stayed there, shocked. He looked away. "Me too… "

Ciel looked up at her again and she continued. "I loved you too… I… I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before… Can… can we start over and… "

Ciel hugged her tightly. "Of course, Ara. I was hoping for that too… " She smiled.

The stormy weather that drew them together disappeared from the sky and the sun came out lighting everything all around them; on the day they met again.

* * *

 **This is my very first fanfic. I don't know how this turned out so please Rate & Review. If there was anything wrong or terrible, please please tell me so I can make my future stories better. Thx for reading ~ (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ**

 ***Important Note: Credits to HuiXci (Catherine) on DeviantArt for making such a nice cover image for this fanfic. She makes wonderful art work so check her out if you have time! ( ^▽^)σ)~O~)**

 **UPDATE (7/27/2017)** **: Story changed from first person Ciel to third person Ciel. Minor fix on some errors.**


End file.
